Karena Aku Pantas
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Jangan perdulikan mereka yang terus berusaha menjatuhkamu. kenyataannya bahwa aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu bukan mereka yang terus membencimu.


Discalaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kirei Apple

.

.

 **Karena Aku Pantas**

.

.

H. Sakura x U. Sasuke

Au, OS, Ooc, typo, etc

.

.

Tidak selamanya kau harus selalu membutuhkan orang untuk selalu melindungimu. Tapi kita juga harus bisa mengatasi sendiri apa yang kita hadapi. Jika tidak bisa barulah kita menyerah dan bersedia menerima uluran tangan dari orang lain. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Semakin ia terlihat lemah semakin buruk kehidupannya, dan oleh sebab itu ia akan tunjukan siapa dia kepada orang-orang yang mencoba meremehkannya.

...

Haruno Sakura, seorang siswi biasa seperti yang lainnya. Namun tidak biasanya adalah keberuntungannya yang mendapat pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan segala halnya. Tidak perlu diperjelas karena kalian pasti tau siapa Uchiha sebagai klan terhormat dikota ini.

Menghela napas, Sakura dengan cepat membuka dan menekan tombol hingga benda kecil itu mengembang dan melindunginya dari...

'Plak'

'Plak'

'Byur'

Lemparan telur dan air yang sudah terjadi setiap harinya. Pertama kalinya ia kena tapi sekarang tidak dan untuk seterusnya pun seperti itu.

Kalian pasti tahu alasan hal seperti ini terjadi kepadanya bukan? Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena sang pangeran sekolah Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan terang-terang mengumumkan bahwa ia dan dirinya sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Berjalan dengan langkah santai, tangannya menaikan kacamata bening yang dipakainya. Berjalan ke post keamanan untuk menitipkan payung kotor itu kemudian melangkah untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

Tidak lama, dipertengahan jalan ia dihadang oleh tiga gadis yang cantik dan wow melihat penampilan yang mereka pakai. Wajah bak geisha yang siap untuk menggoda siapa saja.

"Hey, Sakura putuskan Sasuke! Dia milik bersama."

Perkataan gadis-gadis itu membuat Sakura mulas dan ingin tertawa mendengarnya juga. Apa kata mereka bersama? Pffff

"Bersama? Seperti bedak yang kalian pakai bersama itu?" Ucap Sakura yang berusaha menahan tawa. Berdehem ia kembali melanjutkan, "aku akan sampaikan kepadanya jika ka-"

"JANGAN!" teriak ketiganya berbarengan mencegah Sakura mengatakan kepada Sasuke apa yang mereka katakan. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi bahan bullyan seisi sekolahan.

"Kenapa? Bukanya tadi kalian ingin itu?" Tanya Sakura yang heran namun geli melihat kelakuan fans Sasuke.

"Errr... sudahlah ayo pergi!" Salah satu dari mereka menyeret kedua temannya yang masih terlihat kesal dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hah, _mondokusei_." Ucap Sakura dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

 **...**

Jam pelajaran olah raga, Sakura berdiri dengan baju renangnya. Ia terlihat santai sambil melakukan gerakan peregangan. Hari ini akan ada tes dari salah satu bidang olah raga ini, namun sepertinya sang guru tidak hadir. Beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah berganti pakaian lagi termasuk Ino yang berlari kekantin untuk membelikannya minuman. Sakura tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan untuk meregangkan orot-ototnya ini.

"Hey Jidat!" Kini terlihat para Senpai yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaan mereka menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura santai dan menatap mereka tidak peduli.

"Kau itu murid beasiswa bukan?" Salah satu gadis berambut pirang cantik menanyainya.

"Benar."

"Apa kau tidak malu berada disekolah ini?"

"Malu? Kurasa sekolah yang malu kalian ada disini."

Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat mereka lansung meledak. Marah dan ingin mendorong Sakura ke kolam. Namun, dengan cekatan Sakura merunduk, menghindar sehingga para senpai itulah yang kini sedang berenang cantik. Jangan heran kenapa mereka bisa masuk semua kesana karena Sakura pemegang sabuk hitam dan hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya hanya dengan mengecoh dengan kakinya saja mereka langsung terjun indah.

"YA JIDAT!" Teriak mereka.

"Ah, jidat ini?" Sakura berjongkok dan menunjuk jidatnya. "Ini memang lebar dan karena itulah aku suka berpikir tidak seperti kalian."

"A-APA KAU BILANG HAH?"

"Wooww," Sakura masih berjongkok tanpa mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mereka dan ia pun kembali berbicara. "Berhentilah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Karena mau bagaimana pun Sasuke- _kun_ tidak akan melihat kalian."

"Cih dia pede sekali Shion." Ujar gadis berambut ungu yang juga terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kalian iri bukan? Aku jidat lebar berdada rata itu benar." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah dibuat memelas. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali, "aku pintar dan kekasih Sasuke dan itu pun benar." Ucapnya dengan senyuman miring. Bangun, Sakura menepukan tangannya untuk memanggil para siswa.

"Berhentilah berdelusi jika Sasuke milik kalian dan terus mencari kelemahanku yang membuat kalian gila sendiri." Ucap Sakura kalem dan melambaikan tangannya kepada kelima senpai yang menatapnya geram. "Bye." Ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

"JIDAT AWAS KAU!"

Sakura membalas teriakan mereka dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Wajah manisnya berubah sangar dan keluar kekesalannya. "Awas kau pantat ayam!"

 **...**

Disalah satu ruangan pengontrol, Dua lelaki berparas tampan sedang melihat atau memikmati semua kejadian yang terjadi di area kolam renang.

"Hey teme kenapa kau membuat Sakura- _chan_ susah?" Tanya salah satu lelaki berambut pirang yang kesal melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hn."

"Arrgghh! Karena kau Sakura- _chan_ menjadi incaran fans delusimu. Mereka selalu berpikir kau pantas dengan ini, itu padahal mereka hanya gadis yang tidak menarik."

"Tumben kau cerdas." Ucap Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Naruto tentang gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku memang cer -"Naruto melotot saat Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Jangan alihkan pembicaraan serahkan Sakura- _chan_ kepadaku saja."

Seketika Naruto menyesal telah mengatakannya hingga ia kini dihadiahi tatapan mematikan yang bisa mebuatmu mematung seketika.

"Karena dia berbeda dan pantas menyanding Uchiha kelak."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak. "Kau romantis sekali teme."

" _Urusaii!"_

"Kau mem -"

"Urusi saja wanitamu!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tau dari dulu aku suka Sakura- _chan_. Tapi karena Sakura- _chan_ yang menasehatiku juga aku menerimanya. Aku pertamanya aneh melihatnya terus mengikutiku dengan wajah seperti itu tapi saat ini aku akan mencoba menerimanya karena dia manis. Hmm tapi dia berbeda dengan Sakura- _chan_. Memang dari keluarga seperti kita tapi arrgghh aku lebih ingin Sakura- _chan_ bolehkan Tem -"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh kepintu yang ternyata Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

"SASUKE TEME!"

 **...**

Sakura bersandar pada rak buku besar diperpustakaan dengan buku ditangannya. Jam pelajaran kosong jadi ia memilih ketempat tenang ini. Tidak ada hal-hal yang mengganggunya untuk saat ini.

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh kesamping dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Melihat siapa orang itu ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada bukunya.

"Apa buku lebih menarik dari pada aku hm?"

"Kau tau jawabannya Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum dan ikut bersandar pada rak tinggi itu. Melirik Sakura, ia menarik pipi yang merupakan gadisnya itu membuat sang empunya meliriknya tajam.

"Kau manis."

"Kau milik bersama."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Karena mereka menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak menyuruh mereka."Jawab Sasuke santai dan tersenyum.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu saat bersamanya membuat Sakura menoleh dan menarik kedua pipi Sasuke gemas.

"Ah, kenapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Ucap Sakura dengan suara dibuat-buat imut.

"Aww!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pipinya. "Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu Saku- _chan_."

"Berhentilah bertingkah menggelikan!"

"Hanya padamu."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan."

" _Arigatou_."

"Aku menderita tau."

"Karena kau memiliki kekasih yang super keren makanya mereka iri."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Sudah biasa ia seperti ini. Dihina, bully, dipandang sebelah mata dan karena itulah ia akan tunjukan bahwa ia pantas bersama Sasuke.

"Jangan takut aku selalu bersamamu." Ucapa Sasuke yang sebelumnya sebelum mengecup pipinya singkat dan bersandar pada bahu mungil kekasihnya itu.

Menanggapinya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

" _Arigatou_."

Tersenyumlah! Dunia ini memang seperti ini. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, membenci yang tidak dapat mereka dapatkan. Biarkan mereka gila dengan pikiran kebencian yang menggerogoti hati mereka. Karena hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun tentang hidup kita dan aku tidak akan merubah hatiku untuk itu. Bagiku kau lah yang pantas dan aku yang lemah untuk ditemani olehmu. Kau sempurna dimataku tidak peduli kata merka yang mencela dan memandangmu. Aku akan berada dan selamanya bersamamu menghapus air matamu dan membuat senyuman selalu menghiasi hidupmu. Karena aku yang mencintaimu bukan mereka yang terus menjatuhkanmu untuk menyerah jangan pedulikan itu. Percaya dan yakin lah padaku, itu pintaku.

 _Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura bukan yang lain yang memiliki segalanya atau pun yang mereka katakan cantik melebihi dewi sekalipun. Jika aku harus mengejarmu sampai neraka pun akan aku lakukan. Karena yang memilih pantas atau tidak bukan mereka tapi aku, Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintamu._

 _Terimakasih telah bersamaku itulah yang seharusnya aku ucapkan padamu._

 **End**

Mencoba untuk menulis lagi walau kaku banget. Dan maaf banget yang sudah nunggu fict lainnya. Aku usahakan sedikit-sedikit melanjutkannya.

Salam

 **Rei Song Kuran Tanaka**


End file.
